It All Comes Down To Blood
by Dnt4getpie
Summary: A lost sister, an epic war, a forbidden love with an angel. Join Abby Winchester as she battles alongside her brotherS to stop the devil. In the end it will all come down to blood. See what I did there? It was cause of the title...nevermind. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**HOW IT BEGAN...**

* * *

"Dean, you're wrong. "Highway to Hell" is way better then 'Back in Black."

"Abby,_ you_ are way, uh, wronger then I ams...are...I mean am!" Dean retorted to his little sister. Even in the dark impala he saw her green eyes roll at his claim.

She scoffed and brushed her dirty blond bangs out of her eyes. Sometime she thought about mentioning to John that she was in despertate need of a haircut, and clothes without holes, hell they all did. But it would be a futile effort. Those kind of things weren't on top of the determined hunter's to-do list. Her older brother Sam sat beside her in the back of the impala, while Dean sat shotgun. Dean was the oldest, Sam the middle child, and Abby the baby of the Winchester clan. She playfully nudged Sam in the arm.

"What do you think Sasquatch?' she grinned. He forced a tiny smile, shrugged, then returned to the exciting act of staring out the window. The siblings were outside of an abanonded factory, waiting as their father was taking care of a demon in there.

'Okay..." She said awkwardly.

"Don't even bother sis, Sam's in one of his moods." Dean said annoyance sown into every word. The "mood" Dean was refering too was common lately with Sam. It was brought on by Sam insisting to their father that he be allowed to go to college. John and Sam would scream themselves hoarse, meanwhile Dean and Abby would sit, quietly watching.

"Dean-" she started in a small effort to try to defend her brother.

"Don't! We're sitting out here in the middle of the night, while our father is fighting a monster, and while we try to make it a little bareable, Sam's too good for that! He's just got to sit there and mope! It's just selfish!" He finished and breathed heavy, having poured so much emotion into his accusation.

'Dean that's not-

"Jovi" Sam mumbled. Dean and Abby looked stunned at their shaggy- haired brother. He spoke.

"Excuse me?' She asked.

"Bon Jovi over AC/DC." he said.

"Well we're no longer family." Dean joked.

'Wishes do come true!" Sam chuckled. Before Dean could fire back his comeback, they were squeezed into a hug by Abby.

"You guys are the best." Abby whispered.

"Dean, come in Dean." The hug was quickly broken apart as Dean reached for his walkie-talkie.

'Yes sir."

"You and your brother inside now. And before she asks, no Abby you can't come." John's staticky voice said.

'That's not fair! What a load-

'You heard him, stay here." Dean said getting out.

"Sorry." Sam said, but as he got out his sister pulled him back and called Dean over giving them another huge hug.

"Both of you come back in one piece." The brothers smiled at their sister's concern and nodded. Confined to the Impala she watched them disapear into the dark buliding. She reached down and felt the knife strapped to her ankle out of paranoid habit. Though she was 100% sure she'd feel a load safer with a gun, but John told her she wasn't ready yet. It wasn't that she couldn't handle one, he couldn't handle it. Handing over a gun to his youngest child would just be another remainder of the life he unfairly gave to his children. She decided to rifle through the box of cassetes in the car, while fiddling with the red "A" necklace her mother bought her before she was even born. She pulled her hand away at her mother's memory. Dealing with feelings was not her thing, she took after Dean in that department. As she did so an unnerving feeling settled in her stomach. For a reasons unknown to her she looked out the window. A slender siloette caught her eye as the women ran toward the back of the building.

Abby's hand found the door handle and before she knew it she was running right after the demon. Somewhere in her mind she knew this was stupid. Taking on a friggen' demon by herself? That was sucide. But something was pulling her to the vile creature. Arriving to the back of the building it was pitch black, but she could make out a tree line behind the building.

"Damn, she could be anywhere!" Abby cursed.

"Sugar, I wouldn't lead you back here for nothing."

Abby spun around, as she did so an old streetlight flickered to life. The light showed a young women, dress in a white dress stained with blood, her bright red hair stopped at her waist. That was a little hard to notice for Abby, who's eyes were glued to the women's eyes. They were just pure white. Breath caught in her throat, the situation at hand finally occured to her. She was alone with a demon, armed only with a knife. Crap.

"Darling, isn't it past your curfew?"

'You're a demon? Why are your eyes white?'

"What a keen observation! You see, I'm a special demon. My name is Lilith."

"Sorry never heard of ya."

'What a shame, I'm very proud of my work."

"My brother told me your kind likes to talk, but I never thought this much." She said smiling, hopefully Lilith didn't see how her legs shook with fear.

"I can see you're avoiding some questions." Lilith strolled over to Abby and began walking around her.

"First you're wondering if this blood on my dress is your family's?' She said smugly. Abby nodded, it had crossed her mind.

"Well ease your mind child. This belongs to a three month old named Angie."

"Gee, that makes me feel better."

"Does sarcasm help you not pee your pants?"

"You want to get to the point Judith?"

"It's Lilith." She hissed.

"The other thing your wondering is why I haven't killed you yet. It's because I want to offer you a deal." Lilith said stopping in front of her. Abby looked her up and down seeing if she was serious. Then she burst out laughing. Lilith wrinkled her nose at her.

"Is something funny?"

"You actually think that I-a born and raised hunter- am going to make a deal with you?" Abby asked.

"You're brother Sam. he's a smart cookie isn't he? Well a little birdie told me he's looking to go to college. But dear old John won't allow it. I can change that. I can change Dean's life too. Give them a normal life."

"And I get ten years?" Abby said stonefaced now. She gripped her knife with white knuckles, even through it was useless. A moment ago she scoffed at the idea that she'd make a deal. Now she was working out a negotionation in her head.

"Suddenly you're good enough to make a deal with me? What changed your mind?"

'I know when you make a deal you have to keep it. Now do I get ten years or what?'

"No, not that I have another idea. If I give you ten years, you get ten great years with your family. then go to hell. Okay that's a good punishment. But you know what would be even better? We make this deal and they forget who you are, and I send you off somewhere else to live. For the rest of your life you can't make any contact with them, or else I take it all away. Think about it. For the rest of your life you can never see your family again and you go to hell." Lilith finished looking particulary pleased with herself.

Abby felt a shockwave of pain split through her heart. Never seeing her family again? Then another thought reached her. Sam receiving his diploma. Dean getting married. John kissing his grandchildren. All things she could give them if she said yes. So it was a no-brainer.

"Deal." Abby whispered, eyes closed. She was not going to let a demon she her cry. Lilith smiled wide.

"I don't have to kiss you do I? Because offense intended, you're fugly." Abby said.

"No, a handshake will do." she replied and held her pale hand out to her. Abby looked out to the Impala memorzing every detail.

"Tell me again, why you're not just going to kill me?"

"Because this is just more fun." Lilith grinned. Abby slowly, and cautiously lifted her hand up and took the demon's hand, her necklace feeling heavy on her skin. Her hand was icy to the touch and sent chills down her spine.

"Tell them you don't remember anything." Lilith winked. Abby tilted her head confused.

Instead of looking into the face of the demon, Abby found her self lying on the ground looking up at a cloudy night sky. She was very cold, and simple turn of the head showed she was lying in snow on the side of a highway. She saw red and blue lights blinking and heard sirens howling. There were also screams and desperate crying. She began to get up on her elbows but stopped dead in the middle of it. A bus lay on it's side along with many unmoving bodies, people kneeling next to them and sobbing. The pure white know was stained with red all over.

'Young lady stay down, you don't know what injuries you might have." A male peramedic rushed to her side and pointed a flashlight in her eyes. She squinted and groaned at him.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She bit the inside of her cheek, and once again surveyed the horrific scene. Innocently as she could, Abby looked him in the eyes and said,

"I don't remember."

And so began the first step in Lilith's plan, and the first step in Abby's journey of love, death and sacrifice.

* * *

**So do you think I should keep writing or did it suck? Please let me know! Thank you so very much for reading by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, if only...**

**A Few Years Later...**

The soft grass still hurt as Abby hit it face first.

"Damn it!" she cursed careful not to raise her voice too loud. It was the dead of night, she was in a cementary, taking care of a typical salt and burn. The town had a legend that if you came here on a cold October's night, the spirit of a young girl would rise up and tell you your future. Abby did a little digging and found that it was more likely she'd kill you.

She groaned as she got back on her feet and picked up her flashlight. Directing the light to the spot where she tripped, she sighed heavily. There lay the body of a boy, about 22 years old. He stunk of beer, so she guessed he was some frat boy dared to come out here. That poor, poor idoit. Brushing the dirt of her jeans , she realized her tank top was damp.

'_Please _be mud." Abby pleaded. But shining her light on it showed a big red, and sticky spot that was the boy's blood.

"Well, time for work." she said grabbing her shovel. Hours later, she wiped the sweat from her head with her foreman. Next she doused the remains with gasoline and salt. Glancing at her watch she estimated with the time it was going to take to fill the grave, get back home, and the time she had to get up before school to man her foster dad's store, about a 15 minute time period for her to sleep. Ter-friggen'-rific. Reaching for her bottle of water, she stopped midway as her eyes read the name on the tombstone.

**"Angela Peters"**

A memory appeared before her.

_"Ease your mind child. This belongs to a three month old named Angie." _

Abby shook off the chills that were always brought upon when she thought about that night. Ever since then, life was a living hell.

Abby ended up in a small town in Kanas. She was known for a little as "The Lucky One." The Kanas bus tragedy, left almost no survoirs. So, doctors were amazed that Abby was unscaved. The only thing wrong was her faked memory loss. She told them she thought her name was Abby, because of her necklace. Being an older kid she'd assumed she'd never get adopted. But lucky her, that wasn't the case.

Charlie Jefferson was divorced and broke. So, why adopt? Free labor, duh. He lived above his small convienance store and liked to spend his days either passed out, or working on getting passed out. So somebody-Abby-had to run the store. Charlie wasn't pleasant in the least. None of his shirts could fit over his beer gut anymore, and frankly, he had his own stench.

Why would anyone give this man a child you ask? The answer is really simple. Orphanages get crowded. So that's life now. The only thing that kept her sane, was the occaionsal hunt she could sneak out too. It reminded her of home.

She touched the middle of her chest and wondered, if there was just an empty place where her soul used to be. Or maybe, it had a big stamp on it that read "Property of Lilith."

Lilith. The demon who took everything away. She'd read every book about her and ached to kill her. Lilith was right abut one thing though, she'd rather be dead then have to live like this. Ninety-nine percent of the time she thought about her family. Dean's arrogant smirk, Sam boasting about how he towered over his siblings in height, when her dad called her "Abs." Her mother's smile.

Tears brimming, she took unlatched her "A" necklace her mother gave her. It had so much memories tied to it, she couldn't handle it that moment. Abby stuffed it in her duffel.

"Ohhhh." The boy groaned.

"Dude, you're alive?" Abby gasped startled. Jumping over the grave and beside him, she put her fingers to his neck. A slight pulse.

"Lucky you." she murmed and searched his pocket, till she found a cellphone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm, uh, hurt, and stuff, Jacobs cementary." Abby said in a deep voice then clicked it off.

"Want to play?"

Abby whipped around. There stood a little girl. She wore a white dress embroided with dasies. The girl flickered and smiled.

"Sweetheart, you don't know who you're dealing with." Abby replied, rolling her eyes. Turning back toward the grave she got out her matches. As she did so, a pain shot through her side. Dropping to the ground, Abby saw the spirit had her hand inside of her side.

" I SAID PLAY!" The girl said. Abby reached for the matches and lit one.

"I think, you should play with fire!" Abby dropped the match in the grave and it lit up in flames. The spirit disapeared and Abby began to feel the blood trickle. The sound of sirens reenergized her and she dove behind a large tombstone, quickly she sowed up her wound and set off, gear in hand.

With her injury, the journey home was much more difficult. Finally she staggered into "Charlie's Shop". Going behind the counter she instantly puked into the silver waste bin. Seeing her reflection in it, she saw she was very pale.

"Are you down there finally?" Charlie called angry. Then his voice was followed by thunderous footsteps down the stairs.

"Just, perfect." Abby muttered. She threw on her leather jacket in an attempt to hide her cut.

"Damn it girl, where have ya been all night?" Charlie growled as he found her behind the counter. He wore his usual attire of a stained, white T-shirt, and boxers. Classy. As an answer, Abby puked once again. He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her face close to his. He smelled of whiskey, which just made her want to throw up a third time.

"I asked you, where you were? Answer me!" He bellowed.

"Would you believe, Narnia?" She smiled.

"You want to get smart with me?" He said and shoved her against the counter corner. It hit her stitches and Abby felt the blood begin to trickle again.

"Now clean up the mess you made." He ordered. She compliently grabbed the mop. What could she do? Where would she go if she taught this guy a lesson? Abby froze when she heard the intro to "Back in Black" come on the radio. She felt something snap.

"I said clean." he barked.

"No."

"Are you going to do something about it then?" He said, amused.

"As a matter of fact...

7.5 seconds later the mop was broken as was Charlie's nose. He lay on the floor, too scared to move.

With no where else to go, she went to the only place she felt at home in this town: the public library. It would be a lie if she said the only reason she went was for the books. There was a guy, she talked to alot there. They bonded at first over their love of Edgar Allen Poe, but now they'd sit and talk till they had to be kicked out. She always meant to ask him why he always wore a trenchcoat.

Abby stumbled in still dizzy from her injury. She found an empty corner of the library and sunk down. Abby felt as if she could fall asleep right there.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Cas asked as he sat beside her.

"Cas! Hey! How're ya?" she said a little too perky. He tilted his head.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, everything is just peachy!" she said, not even beliving herself. He saw her holding her side and moved away her hand to see. To her surprise she let him. He made her feel safe.

"You're injured."

"Really? I didn't notice the gash in my side...

"You need to be healed."

"No! I'll be fine. No hospitals." She said. Hospital=questions. He nodded as if he understand.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Don't scream."

"What?" she asked. A moment later she was on her bed, in her room.

"Hold still." he said reaching out to her. She cowled back till she hit her headboard. Abby took the bottle of holy water out of her nightstand. She flung the contents at him. He wiped the water from his face and sighed.

"Not a demon." he said.

"Then what are you?" she said, breathing heavy. Two glorious wings spread out behind him.

"Fairy?" she asked. He smiled a bit.

"Angel." he told her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Now, hold still." he said again and Abby nodded. Cas's hand touched her cut and it instantly healed.

"Abagail! You in your room, little brat?" Charlie called flinging open the door. Castiel put himself between the two. Charlie's nose was a swollen, purple lump. Abby smiled.

"Oh, and you got a man up here? I knew you wre a little whor-

"Do not speak in such a disrespectful manner to her. Apologize. Or I can crush your windpipe." Cas said. He held Charlie in the air, his hand wrapped around his throat.

'SaR...EEEEEEEEEEE!" Charlie choked out. Cas dropped him to the ground with a thud.

"Uh, thanks." Abby whispered. Cas turned back to her, she looked to the floor. He walked back over to her and sat next to her. With his finger he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"I am no greater then you. Someone you may like to see again taught me that. he whispered. She looked at him confused.

"Your eyes... they are like gems."

"What?" she said, certain she heard him wrong. His eyes grew wide as what he said hit him. Then he looked away as if he was listening.

"He's coming." Cas said. He grabbed her hand and they appeared in a crummy motel room.

"Cas, who- Oh. My. God. Abby? Dean got up form the small coffee table, knocking down the chair in the process.

"Abby?" He repeated, tears ready to spill. A million questions were going through her head, one stood out.

"You know who I am?

* * *

**Thank you again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but my birthday is in October so, if Kripke is feeling generous...**

"Yes Dean, this is your sister." Castiel said, being the only one who could speak. Sam came in at that moment.

"Dean I think- wait is that-

"Yeah Sam." Dean replied. Sam carelessly drpped the coffees he carried and walked over. He began to approach her but stopped. Abby's vision began to blur, bile creeped up her throat. She stumbled and Cas caught her. He gently rested her on a bed.

"What's wrong with her?' Sam asked. He and Dean stood by her side.

"Forgive her present state. She just learned the exstiance of angels and having seen you two, it's just an information overload." Castiel explained. Even in her tangled thoughts a voice broke through to her. It was so clear it was as if she was whispering in her ear.

"_You make any contact with them, and I take it all away.' _Lilith had said. Abby shot up. She pushed past her brothers.

"I don't know who you whack-jobs are, but I got to go." she said in a rushed tone. In her haste, Abby tripped over her own feet. She caught herself on the windowsill. Abby felt a sand-like material. Pulling back the curtain, she saw a line of salt.

"You guys still hunt?' She asked still staring down at the salt.

"And you're are still as graceful as ever." Dean smiled. Nausa that she felt was quickly replaced with anger. Picking up a chair, Abby thrust it into the wall, creating a gaping hole amoung the tacky wallpaper.

"Woah, woah, calm down Abs." Sam said.

'Lying bitch!" she snarled.

'Abagail!" Dean yelled. He only called her that when she was in big trouble, like the time she broke his Def Leppard cassete. Her breath returned, she saw them for the first time.

"Sammy. Dean." She said. Looking them over she saw new scars, but not physical ones.

"Yeah." They nodded, grinning. Without another word, Abby rushed over and threw herself into their open arms.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Dean asked pulling back. He held her out and exaimed her.

"You're a little beaten and bloody, but you're still beautiful little Abby." he said. She glanced down and saw she still wore her blood-soaked tank-top.

"Oh, I was on a hunt." she explained.

'_That's_ where you have been? Hunting? " Dean asked angry.

"Only because I thought you'd be driving John Jr. to soccer practice right now!" She barked back.

"Slow down. What are you talking about?" Sam said, coming betweem the two. Abby gulped, moment of truth time.

"I-I made a deal. Or at least I thought I did." She said not meeting their eyes.

"YOU WHAT?" they both exclaimed.

"Oh! Don't even! If you had the oppertunity to make a deal for eachother, I know you would have done it!" she retorted defensive. The boys shared a look of defeat. She had them there.

"Go back, you think you made a deal?"

"The night I left, I met a demon. I was in the Impala, when I saw this women. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to follow her. Then she made me an offer. I never see you guys again, and you guys get a normal life. But obvoiusly- she gestured around the room, "it didn't work. I can't wait to kill Lilith."

"Lilith? That's the name of the demon you met?' Dean asked. She nodded.

"Sorry Sis, Sam beat you too it." Dean said a little bitter.

"Beat me too it? How? Where's dad by the way?" she asked. The boys looked to the floor. That was an answer in itself. The nausa returned with a vegence.

"No! No! No!" she said voice rising. Abby closed her eyes, and was again in her brother's warm arms. Hours later tears were shed by all and they were all caught up with each other's stories.

"Aplocolapse? And you guys are the vessels?' she repeated.

"Sorry to say, but yeah." Dean said. Sam remained quiet.

"What's going on in that noggin Sammy?" she asked.

"It's just, Lilith's deal doesn't add up."

"I may be able to provide answers." Castiel said. He spoke up for the first time in hours.

"Uh, okay. Shoot."

"There is a prophecy. If the blood of the Winchesters three, Dean the fearless warrior, Sam the brave intellect, and Abagail the selfless, uh,- Castiel stopped, suddenly nervous.

"Abagail the what?" She asked listening intently.

"Abagail, the selfless beauty, are one in Lucifer's abdomen, he will be nothing but ash." Castiel said.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Meaning, if we get all of our blood in Lucifer, he dies." Sam said.

"Oh swell! Sam, you ask him to the prom, then me and Abs will spike the punch. It's so simple!' Dean said.

"Okay, I get why Sam and Dean are alive, they're vessels. But if I'm the third ingredient in a recipe to kill the devil why didn't she just off me?" Abby asked.

"She lured you away, because she couldn't have you together, but she couldn't have you dead. Your blood allows more power too Lucifer over Michael, if consumed while he is in Sam."

"Oh." she said simply.

"Then why not kill me, and take my blood?"

"It has to fresh." He said kind of shuddering.

'Oh."

"Abby, that's never going to- Sam started. She stopped him and smiled.

"I know Sammy."

"So, Cas how long have you known about the prophecy, and Abby?" Dean asked.

"The whole time, I admit. But you must understand. She was out of the life. I thought you'd think it her best interest to stay that way. But her life was proving unfitting for her. I hope you understand."

"We do Cas, you did the right thing." Sam said, Dean agreed.

"Some of us aren't so forgiving." Abby muttered.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Those years I spent there? You're an angel! Everytime he lifted his hand to me? Did you just stand there and watch?" She said. Abby was in his face now.

"Abby, it wasn't-

"Don't act like you care! If you did you would've done more!" she yelled.

"I'm the reason all he did was raise a hand to you! That sorry, sorry excuse for a man thought much more ways to break you down! I stopped what I could without heaven catching on! Do you know what would have been done to me, if they found out I did what I did? That I interfered? Lets just say, they are much more creative with torture, then hell. Believe me." He said yelling back. The room grew silent as her face softened.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice-

"You risked your life for me?' She whispered.

"I-I suppose-

Abby locked her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I got mad. Thank you Cas. Thank you." she whispered in his ear. He blushed as she released him.

"So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'm going to shower and hit the hay." She said.

"Wait Abs." Sam said.

"Yeah?" she said turning back.

"I-well dad, actually, got something for you. I always kept it, because I thought you'd show up." he smiled. He reached into his duffel and pulled out an object wrapped in newspaper. Dean chuckled.

'I remeber when he bought that. Hell, I helped him pick it out." Dean said. Abby ripped open the paper. Her breath caught in her throat. She ran her fingers over the gun's ivory handle. The barrel was engraved:_ "With Love, S.W,.D.W, J.W."_

"Thank you." she said in awe. A few minutes later Abby was in the shower. Dean was alone with Castiel, Sam was taking the garbage out.

"So, you really risked your ass for Abby?"

"If you would like to put it that way, yes."

"That's sweet. It is. Thanks. Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You know I can read faces like a book right?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Because I read the most interesting thing day in "Trenchcoats Daily." You blushed when my little sis hugged you. I've never seen any angel blush. Ever. When she hugged you, I saw you look so disapointed when she pulled away. Oh! Who could forget when you stumbled over calling her a "beauty". Did you hear that Sam?"

"Sure did Dean." he said leaning against the door.

"Sam? I, uh, didn't realize you came back." Cas said.

"Never left. Remeber that Cas, I can sneak up on you."

"Point is, you keep those feelings locked up. I mean in chains. Because that's out little sister. You may have broken the laws of heaven, but when I get my hands on you, I'll break the laws of phyics." Dean said.

"We clear?"

"Yes." Cas nodded quickly. Abby came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Cas, you alright? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Fine. I brought your items. They are on the couch." he said stiffly. Abby went over to the couch and searched her duffel.

"Cas, I had a necklace in here. It was kind of important." She said biting her lip, as she rifled through it.

"I'm sorry, I must leave." He said and left.

"So that was odd." she remarked.

"That's right. He's odd. The kind of odd you shouldn't get involved with." Dean said.

"Okay, now you're being odd."

'Welcome home!" Sam said. Abby looked around the motel and smiled.

"Glad to be back."

* * *

He ran the cool chain through his fingers. The "A' charm reached his hand and he rubbed it affectionatly. He carefully placed it amoung other things he had of her. Scarps of paper she wrote on, pictures. He ran his finger across her cheek in a picture and whispered,

"Soon."

* * *

**Hi! Just a few clarifications, the creep above is not Castiel, just in case you were thinking that! You'll find out soon enough who he is dear reader! Also I would like to announce that I am going to be co-writing "Love Me Without Fear", (it's a favorite on my profile, check it out pleases!) with the wonderful QueenDollyDaydream! Her B-day is the 4th by the way! Say happy birthday! She's one of us! Please review, and as always thank you for taking time to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, long time no see! I am very sorry it has been taking long to update, I've had writer's block, and my laptop broke, I apologize! Since I myself, hate it when authors don't update regularly, as a visual representation to my apology, I will also updateWednesday,and Thursday and will make Sunday my regular update day! I do not own Supernatural, so um, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I noticed no reviews on chapter 3, so I must know, what was wrong with it? Iam not complaining , I would just like to know so I don't keep doing whatever it is I did. Remember to check out "Love Me Without Fear" a SPN fic, QueenDollyDaydream and I are writing!**

Jason stood outside the hotel and read the banner outloud.

"Fifth annual, Ghost Hunters Con." he said. He took a deep breath and looked back at the street toward the taxi.

"Don't you go anywhere sweetie! You deserve to be here, just as much as anybody else!" His mother said.

"Really?" he said and shuffled his feet.

"Of course! Now stand up straight, go upstairs and get some sleep. You've got a big week!"she smiled and patted his red hair into place. He smiled back but was still doubtful.

"Yes mother."

**Two days later...**

"Boys,get your asses in here! Dinner is ready!" Abby called from Bobby's porch. As well as a talented knife thrower, fighter, archer, marksmen, runner, and Latin-speaker, Abby could also work wonders in the kitchen. The two came running at the prospect of food and pushed passed her to get inside.

"Jesus guys!" she exclaimed as she fell backwards. Two arms caught her mid-fall.

"Oh hey Cas! Nice catch!" she giggled. He smiled back at her.

"Yeah Cas,now let go." Dean said in the doorway. Cas did quickly and without another word followed Dean inside. Abby sighed, annoyed. A week ago she was reunited with her brothers, which was amazing, but ever since, she felt like Cas was avoiding her. He wouldn't stay in the same room her if her brothers weren't there too. What did she do?

"Bobby there better be some left." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, Sam was already finishing his meatloaf. Castiel moved to the other end of the room as she entered. She kept herself from shouting.

"Because of the unusual smell of a home-cooked meal, I almost forgot I got a case for you idgits and Abby."

"Why isn't Abby an idgit?" Dean said offended.

"Because she can cook."he said and Abby smiled.

"I can cook!"

"If by "cook" you mean, pick up a phone and order something, then yes, you are world-class chef."

"You said a case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You ever hear a GHC?"

"No... the boys said in usion.

"It stands for Ghost Hunters Convention, and this year it isn't going so peachy. This guy Peter Gess, was found dead in his hotel room. Someone smashed his face into the heater let's just say it wasn't pretty. Cops are calling it a sucide, they couldn't find any evidence of the room being broken into."

"Okay, one death, is that it? Why are you calling us in?"

"Because one event this year is bringing special items from hunts."

"So that means, they're could be a whole bunch of haunted items with pissed off spirits, also in attendence." Abby said.

"Bingo."Bobby nodded.

"Let's go get packed." She said.

"Who said you allowed to come?" Dean said.

"Who said you were my chaperone and told me where I was allowed to go?" She retorted back,a sharp edge in her voice.

"Hey! Mom and dad aren't here, and I'm your big brother so that's why I'm in charge."

"How is that fair?"

"It isn't, deal with it." Dean shrugged.

"Sam back me up!" she pleaded. He looked down.

"Really? You agree with him?"

"I- we just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's rich. Everytime Dean got on you for wanting to go off on your own, I said something! Now you can't even return the favor?"

"Do not put this on him like that!" Dean said.

"Oh, now "blame" is also off my list of privleges?" she asked.

"Don't act like I'm some kind of dictator!"

"Screw you both." she said shaking her head. Abby turned and stormed upstairs to her room. The kitchen was silent.

"She always was a pistol." Bobby remarked.

"Explains why I feel like I was just shot. Maybe we should- Sam started.

"No Sam! We are stand firm. All those years not knowing what happened to our little sister. All the possiblities in my head. Now we have her. We are not risking Abs, if it means she's a little pissed at us, so be it."he shrugged.

"What if I came?" Cas asked.

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

"I could come and make sure she isn't hurt,she'll just research."

"She might go for that." Sam said. Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"ABBY!" He called.

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN COME, PACK YOUR BAGS." he said. They heard her feet come tumbling down the stairs.

"Really?" she said suspious.

"Yes, but you do research, and stay in the sight of either me, Sam, or Cas. Got it?"

"Yes! Thank you! Oh and I figured you'd change your mind, the bags are already packed in the Impala."she smiled and walked off as Bobby laughed.

The Impala pulled into the hotel parking lot. All three of the Winchester siblings stretched their legs after the long car ride. Cas said he'd meet them there. Dean was thankful he didn't have to wear a "monkey suit" for this it was a hunters con they'd fit right in.

"Well, well , well, if it isn't the douchchesters." They heard someone say. The three turned to their right to see a man with a beard and glasses, and another with a vest and short black hair. They both looked rather smug.

"Sweet Jesus why?" Dean said leaning up against the impala.

"You know these guys?" Abby asked.

"Sadly." Sam replied, looking as if he was getting a headache.

"Well hello, there madam, what is a lovely lady like you- Ed began, but it is hard to finish a sentence when Dean Winchester smashes your face so hard into the car next door, that the alarm goes off.

"That's my sister jackass, so I'd shut your mouth."He said, Ed already ran away. Dean released him and as he began to run as well Sam tripped him. He got up again and sprinted away.

"Wow." Abby muttered.

'What?" Dean said slamming the trunk.

"I'm not saying he wasn't a jerk, but you guys were harsh, don't you think?" She shrugged. Abby was still pissed at both her brotheres for earlier. Especially Sam. She felt like he owed her a little.

"No." They both said together.

"Okay..." she replied seeing this was going no where.

"I need to hit the shower. I got desperate virgin on me." Dean shuttered.

"You sure that wasn't already there?" She smirked and Sam attempted to high five her, but she rolled her eyes and left him hanging.

"Shut up." Dean muttered.

The three got checked in and went upstairs and found Cas already in the room. Sam and Dean went to go slip into the crime scene, while Abby and Cas stayed up there. Dean seemed to not want to leave, which was odd to Abby.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"My hairbrush is missing too, I'm sure I packed it. My stuff keeps disapearing on me." she said.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. Abby sighed and was ready to pour out the questions that plaqued her.

Why are you avoiding me? What did I do to you? Do you hate me? Have you ever thought of me, like I think of you?

"When you were healing me at Charlie's place you said "he" was coming. Who's "he"?"She asked instead. Abby cursed herself for being such a coward. But she did want to know the answer to her question.

"Yes, I suppose it is of import for you to know. I just needed the right time."

"I'm not busy right now." she shrugged.

"Do you know what a succubus is?"

"Yeah, it's a female deomon that has sex with men, which usually ends badly for the guy."

"Right. Well it appears Lilith has had a child. That is another reason I brought you to your brothers. Lilith's son thinks it is best that he-" Castiel stopped and looked to the ground.

"Best that he what?"

"Elimate you."

'You mean kill, right?"

"I assure you that will never happen." Castiel said approaching her, and grabbed her hand and squezzed it tight.

"So the son of the first ever demon, wants me dead?"Abby said in a daze.

"Nobody will ever lay a hand on you. You know your brothers- Castiel looked down at their intertwined hands when he said "brothers" and let her hand go then,continued,"and I will make sure of that." He said.

Sam and Dean burst into the room. Sam set to locking the door and looking out the peephole. Dean quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"Guys what's-

"Put this on." Dean said and handed her a curly, red wig.

"Why?"

"That's why." Dean said and pointed to the TV. An elderly man in a checkered suit stared grimly back at them.

"Abigail a young girl, adopted by store-owner Charlie Jefferson, is still missing. Here's Mr. Jefferson, who suspects kidnapping, with a plea."

The TV now showed Charlie, in a button up shirt and tie, he looked heart-broken.

"If you people will return my little Abby I'd love you for it. If you want money, I've set up an account online for people to donate money too."

"So that's your angle? Money? Typical?" Abby hissed.

"Oh, it gets better." Sam said. The reporter returned to the screen.

"The newest updates in this case involve the serial killers, once thought dead, Sam and Dean Winchester. They were spotted with Abagail at a supermarket. They appeared to be carrying pie. The return of Abigail will not only by the return of a daughter to her father, but also justice to those two villians who took so many lives."


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody is really reviewing, so I will not carry on.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's so cool how people just like, totally think your show is real." Missy said and giggled.

"Yeah, some nerds are just that gullible." Simon replied, commenting on his show about his travels with the spirit world. All fake. But Simon thought of it as an easy scheme to trick loonies who thought that stuff was real. Missy was some girl he picked up at the bar but she reconized him. They lay in bed now.

"Oh, it's cold." She said and pulled the covers tighter.

"Maybe it's Casper." He joked. They both jumped at a knock at the door.

"Go away." Simon called. Instead a man walked in. He was sweaty and looked out of breath.

"Hey!" Missy said covering herself.

"Look I'm really sorry, but you don't have much time left." Jason said.

'Wait I know you. You applied for a job, right? But you didn't get it." Simon said.

"Yeah,yeah, but you two need to leave right now." Jason said.

'Jason Michael Janson, what are you doing?" His mother growled appearing. Her nostrils flared, her eyes were raging.

"Ghost! Ghost! A real one!" Simon yelled. He pushed Missy in front of him, his nails clutching her so deeply she was bleeding in one spot.

"Mom please. I'm over it. Don't kill them them too."

"Kill us?" Missy screamed.

"Oh, shut it slut!" His mother yelled. Suddenly three people, 2 men, and a girl burst in.

'Where's the fire?" one said and winked at Missy.

**A Little Earlier...**

Sam rubbed his head and paced the room, while Dean just layed down, too stressed to move.

"So you're saying, Lilith has a kid."

"AndhewantstoUREDERyou?" Dean said vocie muffled by a pillow.

"That is accurate."Cas said.

"Okay one thing at a time. Right we can work on our hunt. Then we'll deal with the us being on the news and the son of Lilith."

'Sounds good to me." She remarked.

"How's the convention?" she asked.

"Just a bunch of guys like Ed and Harry really. So in short, in sucks." Sam replied. Then came the scream. The three didn't even heisitate as they ran toward the sound and burst into the room. There was man in a frantic state, another man and a women in bed and a transparent women.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Get out of here!"Dean turned back and yelled.

"Is this really the time to tell me where I can and can't go?" she yelled back.

"You're right. Cas. Get her." he smiled. Her eyes grew wide.

"No, no, no, no!" But when she looked around she was back in her hotel room with Cas.

'Let me go back up there." she siad immedialty approaching Cas like a wild dog.

"No it'll be fine. Your brothers can handle a ghost. Besides don't you want to talk?" He asked.

"I-um yeah actually."she said surprised.

"So ask." he said. Abby decided to let it spill.

'Why can't you stand to be in the same room as me anymore?" she croaked. He looked pained when she asked.

"Oh."

That's when it hit her. He meant if she had questions about Lilith's son. Jesus why did she have to be such a girl? She sat down on the bed and felt it sink a little as he sat beside her.

"I don't understand your question."

"Forget it." she said waving it off.

"Abby, please understand I do not find you at all annoying."

"Then why? Why do you avoid me?"

"It's complicated.' He said.

'It's complicated? What are you a teenage girl who can't decide between Jimmy or Billy? Why? Why do you avoid me?" she asked again. He just looked down. Abby got up and pretended to be organizing some books on the table.

"I get it Cas, you need to protect me, because of my blood or all this is over, feel free to high tail it out of here, away from us and never come back. Since you can't even tell me the truth, why would you stick around?" She said. Silence.

"I couldn't live like that.'he said breaking the silence.

"What do you- she turned around only to find him closer then she felt his breath on her neck, his fingers tracing her face. Then the thud. Against the window was the body of the man from a floor above them. He hung from his instestines, she guessed he was tied to the balcony, his blood flowed freely below.

'Oh my god!Sam, Dean!" Before she even asked, she and Cas were in the room. She saw Sam crouching beside Dean's body.

'Deanie-Baby!"she cried and kneeled beside him as well.

"Is he-?" she asked.

"No, I'm still kicking" he groaned getting up. He yanked two small, sharp objects out of his chest.

"You...were...tazed?" she asked.

'Yeah, by that one guy." He said rubbing his head.

'What happened?" Abby inquired.

'Well after you left, I started to take a fire at the ghost lady, and the other guy tazed me."

"I went to check if he was okay, and then she pinata-ed that guy, next thing I know they're both gone." Sam said.

"I'm glad you're okay Dean." She smiled. Then she slapped him across the face.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Don't start! How dare you make Cas take me out of here! I could have helped! I could have saved a man!"

"You could have been that man." Dean said. He sounded tired of this arguement.

"Guys, guess what? One day I'm going to die. Maybe just maybe, I'll die from old age. That's a big maybe. More likely? I'm going to die bloody. Probably by the hands of Lilith's son."

'Don't say that." Sam said looking down.

'You can't protect me from everything." she stated plainly.

'Don't be so sure." Dean said a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't like the sound of his voice." she remarked.

"Cas, I need you to take her to Bobby's. Put her in the panic room. She gets three meals a day. But she doesn't leave till this is all over."

'You're not serious?" She laughed. But Dean's face was stone-like.

'No!"

"Abby don't start! Cas you know this is best for her." Dean said. She spun around and saw him nod.

"Sam?" she asked. He opened his mouth but didn't speak.

"Thanks for the back up Sam. I owe you." She scoffed.

"Then it's settled." Dean said. Cas clutched her arm, but before she left she said,

"So, I'm going to be in a small, cramped space, with basically no freedom,all alone, and I can't see my brothers? Don't know why I even left Charlie's." she said stinging both of them deeply. Then they were gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Missy screamed in the corner.

'Back to work." Dean sighed. Sam remained quiet.

* * *

"Well dear, I was really going to kill you, I mean you were going to warn them about me. Disobeying your mother? The one who loved and supported you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. But you did save me from that mean, mean man, that's what a good boy does!"

'Yes mother" Jason replied quietly. Regret serged through his veins.


End file.
